Watch Dogs
Watch Dogs (stylised as WATCH_DOGS) is an upcoming open world action-adventure video game, developed by Ubisoft Montreal, best known for their Far Cry and Assassin's Creed franchises, to be released on November 19th 2013 in North America and November 22 in Europe for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Play Station 4 and Xbox 360. Watch Dogs centers on the player's ability to hack into various electronic systems, either to obtain and control information or to destroy those devices completely at specific times. The game was first unveiled during Ubisoft's press conference at E3 2012. Gameplay The main gameplay mechanic of Watch Dogs is the use of hacking and surveillance. The game's antihero Aiden Pearce (voiced by Noam Jenkins) can use any device tied to the city's central operating system (ctOS) as a weapon against it. During the gameplay demonstration, Aiden is seen jamming cellphones to serve as a distraction as he enters a vanity art exhibit, tapping a phone call to retrieve information about his target, manipulating traffic lights to cause a large pileup designed to trap the target and his bodyguards, and escaping the police by driving a car across a raising river bridge. The player can also access information from the ctOS on the NPCs they encounter, including information on demographics, health, and their probability of violence. Combat utilizes a combination of stealth components and free-running, along with the mechanics of a cover-based third-person shooter. The E3 demo also demonstrated co-op play, as focus shifted to a second character above Pearce, on higher buildings, referred to as ”Bixxel_44" (controlled by another player) following Aiden's successful killing of his target, who was given orders to protect Aiden by intercepting the police trying to catch him, and then fled the place using fluid parkour-like moves. The game will be made up of a main storyline coupled along with side missions and at any point in the game, the player can scan passing pedestrians with the Profiler, uncovering personal information about them and learning if they are the target of a crime or the perpetrator, at this point Aiden can choose to intervene which would consequently lead to a series of showdowns. Aiden can also loot abandoned cars or enemies for items which can be taken to pawn shops and sold in order to buy weapons and ammo. The player would also control the course of action they want to take throughout the game, going for a more aggressive playstyle will have some response with the media, affecting Aiden's reputation, and will lead to heated arguments with the Chicago Police Department. While choosing a more stealthy approach will have Aiden performing non-lethal takedowns, taking all attention away from him until caught. Reputation will be a big part of Watch Dogs, Every action in the game will earn reputation points, These having a positive or negative outcome will depend on the player's actions. Factions in the game are confirmed but the player won't be able to align with a certain faction in a direct way, instead favoring an interaction with many groups in the city. The player will also be able to hack into personal cameras or laptops across the city, gaining perspective of Chicago's citizens' everyday lives and routines. Plot The storyline of Watch Dogs is built around the concept of information warfare, data being interconnected, and the world's increasing use of technology—questioning who exactly runs the computers they depend on. The game is set in an alternate reality version of Chicago, Illinois, which is one of many cities to feature a supercomputer known as a "CtOS" ('C'entral 'O'perating 'S'ystem). The system controls almost every piece of technology in the city, and contains information on all of the city's residents and activities which can be used for various purposes. In the game's universe, the Northeast blackout of 2003 was found to be caused by a hacker, prompting the development of CTOS. The game will follow an anti-hero named Aiden Pearce, a highly skilled hacker described as a person who uses both "fists and wits." The gameplay demo shown at E3 depicted Aiden's attempt to assassinate a media mogul named Joseph DeMarco, who had been wrongly acquitted on charges of murder. Multiplayer At some points in the game, the player will be given a task to watch a target, or retieve an item but announced to them. For this task alone, their game will be merged with that of another player. From here, the two (or maybe more) participants will be either working cooperatively or competitively to complete the objectives, With one player stepping in to your game with something to do and then leave without you even knowing, adding to the sense that you are being watched. Characters Some of the game's characters were unveiled during the trailer. *Aiden Pearce *Joseph Demarco *Jordy *Mary Blass *Bixxel 44 As well as various minor characters and encounters. Editions Dedsec Edition= * A 23cm Aiden Pearce Figurine * Steelbook™ * DEDSEC Collector box * Watch_Dogs Artbook: artworks and illustrations that inspired the game * Original soundtrack of the game * Watch_Dogs map of Chicago * Set of 4 collectible cards: discover Watch_Dogs iconic characters through augmented reality * Set of 3 exclusive badges *Three additional missions comprising a total of 60 minutes additional gameplay - Palace Pack, Signature Shot, Breakthrough Pack. |-| Vigilante Edition= * VIGILANTE Collector box * Aiden Pearce’s iconic cap * Aiden Pearce’s mask * Original soundtrack of the game * Additional single mission - Palace Pack |-| Uplay Edition= * Exclusive Steelbook™ *Three additional missions - Palace Pack, Signature Shot, Breakthrough Pack. |-| Special Edition= *Bonus mission - Breakthrough Pack Gallery Pictures= WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg|Aiden Pearce WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Aiden Pearce character sliding over a car hood WatchDogsHacking.jpg|Aiden Pearce hacking into the grid via his cell phone 500px-Watch Dogs - Game Demo Video.jpg WatchDogs1.jpg JordyGameplayVideo.png WatchDogsHacking.jpg WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg Watch-dogs-playstation-3-ps3-1340376170-004.jpg Coupe vs Van.jpg|Aiden Pearce driving a red-coloured car Demarco before death.png Car 03.jpg Super Coupe.jpg Older car 2.jpg|Aiden Pearce taking cover behind a car watch-dogs-box-art.jpg|Official Box Art 704529 20130222 640screen003.jpg|Cityscape |-| Videos= Watch Dogs - Gameplay Demo - E3 2012|E3 2012 Demo Watch Dogs Open World Gameplay Premiere|Gameplay Premiere Watch Dogs - ctOS Threat Monitoring Report UK|ctOS Threat Monitoring Report Watch Dogs 'Out of Control' Gameplay Trailer|Out of Control See Also *Ubisoft *E3 Gameplay Video External Links *Official website *dotconnexion.ubi.com (Viral advertising, Alternate reality game) *http://chicago-ctos.com/ (Secret site seen on the ad posters from the 2nd WatchDogs demo video) *guardian.co.uk (Singleplayer and multiplayer game details) Category:Games Category:Watch Dogs Category:Games Category:Watch Dogs Category:Games Category:Watch Dogs